


Meal

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [23]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Dinner, Food, Friendship, Gen, Making dinner with some friends, Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Mirage is making his famous pork chops for the other Legends with some help from Path and Gibby, even though he says he doesn't need it.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Meal

“How can I help, friend?”

Mirage usually made the meals for the other Legends and his dear friend Pathfinder was always there to support, even if he said he didn't need the help. Gibraltar was never too far away from the two, making sure that they weren’t going to set the whole place on fire. They almost did on that one night.

“That looks to be all of the pork chops, now we gotta toss them in the oven and let the babies bake.” Mirage whistled as he held the pan, heavy with the seared meats.

“That looks to be heavy. Would you like a helping hand?” Path stepped forward to grab hold of the pan, Mirage twirling around to avoid the MRVN’s grasp.

“Thanks, but no thanks, buddy. I got this. This is Mirage, we’re talking about.” He stopped short of the oven door, staring at the offending closed behavior of it and saw that it was preheated, just that he can’t open it as his hands were too busy holding the meats. He side-eyed Path, debating on calling for his help. Gibby was watching from the bar, amused by the conflicted man. The trickster gave in.

“Urgh okay, Path! Would you mind giving me a hand over here with the oven door?” He motioned with his head.

“Of course!” Path trotted over cheerily and propped the door open, allowing Mirage to pop in his massive amounts of pork chops and set a timer for when they’ll be done cooking.

“See? I can handle myself.” Mirage dusted his hands as he glanced at Gibby, the bigger man holding his hands up in defense.

“Ohoho, you sure got me, bruddha.” He winked at Path, the MRVN confused but flashed a thumbs up.

“How long do they stay in there again?” Gibby asked as he took a sip from his drink, watching the trickster turn to the sink.

“Ehhh, 10-12 minutes. Enough time for me to finish cleaning the dishes and everyone to be down here. Aren’t you making some sides or something like that?”

“Already have. It’s in the fridge along with Path’s dessert.” That caught Mirage’s attention as he paused scrubbing the skillet.

“Wait, the robot made dessert?”

“He sure did! Scrappy little thing made banana pudding. Ain’t that right, Path?” He called to the scout, who was busy cleaning the mess from the stove and countertops.

“Yes! I learned how to make this while working at a restaurant on Olympus. An older waiter showed me how and he said it was quite delicious. Sadly, I could not eat it but others have enjoyed it. I thought it might go well with the pork chops Mirage is making.” The mentioned Legend was dumbfounded, so much so that the water was starting to run off of the pan. It caught his attention when he felt his socks getting wet, warning him that he tilted the pan a bit too far and it was getting onto the floor. He silently cursed as he redeemed himself. 

“ _ Damn, _ well uhh, nice going there,  _ buddy. _ So! Gibby, what did you make?” He wanted to turn the attention to the larger Legend, hoping to distract them from the mess he made. He tried.

“Made my family’s favorite macaroni salad and some tropical fried rice. It has pineapple and other goodies in it that should complement your chops. Don’t worry, I ain’t tryna steal your show here.” Gibby got up, going to the fridge and retrieving the other parts to the course. As Mirage was finishing up the last of the dishes, the other two went to set the table. When Path was pulling out his dessert, it caught Mirage’s attention as he paused to stare at the dish. His mom used to make banana pudding, what if it tasted like ma’s? He shook his head at the thought when the other Legends started to come down. Bloodhound was staring at him in his frozen state.

“Félagi, are you alright?” The hunter snapped their fingers in front of the Legend, pulling him back to reality as he still eyed the dish.

“Yea yea, I’m here. Wassup?” He mumbled, his gaze slowly focusing in on Bloodhound.

“Oh, Bloodhound! Buddy, pal, didn’t see you there!”

“I was standing here for a good minute yet you seem distracted.” The hunter tiled their head inquisitively at the trickster.

“Distracted? Oh no no no, I’m fine, totally fine! Got to make dinner for all of you guys. What more could a man ask for?” As if saved by an angel, the timer to his chops went off and he grabbed a towel to dry his hands. 

“Why, would you look at that. Dinner’s ready!” His ears were meant by the chorus of the other Legends talking about how hungry they were or that it was about time. He smiled. He loved that they enjoyed his food. 

As he was pulling the pan out, it was a tad bit too hot and heavy, the liquid from the meats sloshing around dangerously as he turned. He tried making his way over to the counter but slipped on some water he had missed cleaning up from earlier, the pan jumping out of his grasp. He closed his eyes and braced for impact… But it never came. Prying an eyelid open, he was surprised when he saw that Path had caught both him and the hot pan, balancing the two as the trickster managed to regain his balance. The MRVN looked at him with a smile and luckily, he had an oven mitt on the other hand.

“Thank goodness I caught you and the food, friend! Who knows what could’ve happened if I didn’t? That wouldn’t be much fun if we didn’t have your pork chops to eat anymore.” Mirage was again, flabbergasted. But he smiled, thankful for his friend for having come by and catching him as he did.

“Thanks, Path. Couldn’t have done it without you.” He patted the scout’s back, the other cheery for having received such rare praises from his dear friend.

“Alright, who wants a bite of the family famous, ‘Witt Pork Chops’?!” Mirage called out as he walked out of the kitchen with Path, rubbing his hands together.

When everything got situated and everyone did their pre-meal rituals, Mirage couldn’t help himself from taking a spoonful of everything, and an extra helping of the banana pudding. That was going to be his first bite, the pudding. When it touched his taste buds, he felt like he was back at home with his brothers after having a long day out playing and coming back to a nice meal. Now his brothers were the Legends, they were his family, and he was grateful for what they brought into his life and what he could bring into theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I unintentionally made 'meal' yesterday when they were having breakfast while discussing their dreams, all well!   
> ALSO there's some Miragefinder if you look between the lines.  
> I thought I didn't have an idea for this at first and was just gonna grab and go with this one, quick and dirty, but then I got invested. What I thought was going to be less than 1k turned into 1k+ some. I love this yummy food they have, it's making me hungry!  
> Feedback is gorgeous! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
